That's a lot of worry for someone who doesn't worry about me
by Queen Peacock
Summary: Summary:These words said so off the cuff, were ringing in Ellie's Bishops head. So Ellie does what she does is write a letter but nobody was supposed to read it. However, when Tony reads it, She now must face the fact that Nick knows how she feels.


A quiet day in the office should be soothing and relaxing, especially after a couple of cases that MCRT at NCIS had recently. From the mess with Emily Fornell and Ziva resurface and Sloan integrating the entire team about what they felt. A quiet day with Gibbs out should be relaxing, however, for Eleanor Bishop, she couldn't focus. The words That's a lot of worry for someone who doesn't worry about me, rang through her head ricocheting around her skull, much like intense ringing.

Ellie had a migraine and popped in her earbuds hoped the soothing sounds of Imagine Dragons calmed the migraine. McGee was helping in MTAC and Torres was standing at his desk, cold as he had been lately. Ellie starred at her computer, she was supposed to be writing her report, but instead, she was worried about those words that had haunted her the past couple days. Her eyes glanced at Nick, and Ellie bit her lip, then she was interrupted by her phone chirping. She looked at her phone and realized that McGee needed help in MTAC. There was another text from Ziva, asking if she could use the computer. Ellie got up and headed up to MTAC.

Tony and Ziva made their way over to the computer.

"Hey man, have you heard from Senior? He's supposed to come up when the car is ready." Tony asked Torres as he sat down at Bishop's desk.

Nick absentmindedly answered, "Tony, why would I have heard from your dad?"

Tony frowned at Nick and responded, "Ooh, you are grumpier than last time we interacted."

Tony looked at the desktop and decided to read the document out loud.

_Nick, _

_You are wrong when you say I don't worry about you. I always worry about you. I worry about when you drink too much. I worry about when you jump on a suspect that they have a knife. I worry when you don't sleep and come in late because I wish I knew what demons keep you awake. I worry about you when you slip into Spanish because you are so angry that English escapes you. _

_I worry about when poking at Gibbs because I fear that you will get fired. I worry when a pretty girl, like the jewel thief, offers you to join her side, I fear that you will and leave me all alone. I worry that Vance will send off to another undercover assignment. I worry that Elena or someone from your past will whisk you away. I worry when I haven't heard from you. _

_So you see that lots of worries. _

_And truthfully I worry about you because I care about you more than anyone else. _

_But mostly I worry that something will happen to you if I tell you how I feel about you. I have fallen love you, and I worry about my anxieties never allowing myself to say these things out loud._

_Love Ellie._

Nick glances at Tony and laughs jokingly, and responds, "Sorry Tony, you are a nice guy and all. But you aren't my type."

Tony smiles his perfect smile and responds, "I didn't write this, my fine friend, Ellie, signed it." Nick walked over to Bishop's desk and read the letter that Ellie had penned. Ziva and Ellie walked down the stairs.

Nick clenched his jaw as he made eye contact with Ellie, she was smiling, and laughing, until she saw Nick at her desk.

Ziva sized up the situation. "Are you being a snot Tony?"

Tony laughed and said, "Now Ziva the correct term is a snoop. And I have just revealed the office mystery of History. Apparently, our Analysist is in love with our resident, O.C. Agent"

Ziva watched as Ellie stormed off, and Nick followed closely behind. "Tony I don't think this mystery was common knowledge."

Ellie hit the door at a run, tears streaming down her face, She could see her truck and almost could make it home before Nick caught up with her, however, she forgot how fast he was. He hit the door at a sprint and sprinted in front of her. Ellie tried to swerve in front of him, but Nick just reached out and grabbed her by the waist. Pulling Ellie into his chest as she sobbed. Nick stroked her hair as she mumbled. Nick waited for the torrent of tears to ebbed. Once Ellie pulled away, Nick moved his hands to her shoulders and watched as she sniffled and wiped her tears away. Ellie looked up at him with puddles of tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. However, I am scared that if I say those words out loud, something bad will happen to you." Ellie confessed quietly. She blinked, and more tears spilled out.

"Oh Baby that will not happen," Nick said in a quiet voice as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Ellie wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him afraid that he would disappear once she said those forboding 3 little words.

"Nicholas Torres. I love you," Ellie said with a little more confidence, she bit her lip, and looked away. Nick reached out and gently grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Eleanor Bishop. Mi Paloma, I love you too," Nick said quietly. Ellie smiled and threw herself into his embrace. Nick hugged her tight, then pulled away and kissed her.

When they came up for air, Ellie looked at him and grabbed his hand to head back into the office, prepared for anything as long as they faced it together, even nosey Tony didn't stand a chance.


End file.
